


Marks On Your Skin

by pixie_dustss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_dustss/pseuds/pixie_dustss
Summary: basically newtina made sex in the menagerie ;)i joined this when i was drunk, i think this is not a good decision. im so bad at writing smut xD anyway i hope you readers not so weirded out by this.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 15





	Marks On Your Skin

“Newt….” Tina whimpers as he runs kisses all over her neck. Her breath stopped as he presses his palm on her covered breast. Newt slowly takes off her jacket, and it falls with a gentle thud on the hays. He takes off her shirt, and softly traces her visible cleavage with his tongue. He can see the traces of her nipple through her camisole, he smirks devilishly.  
“I see you’re not wearing your bra this time,” His sensual nasal voice is her weakness and she has to squeeze her thighs. Newt gives a gentle peck on her nipples and Tina moans.  
Newt guides Tina to lean on the stacks of hays in the very corner of the habitat. There’s a very little lighting coming through the corner, so Tina can’t see very clear of what Newt would do in the next moment.  
“Ne..Newt…” Tina panicked a little. “It’s kinda dark here, don’t you think?”  
Newt takes off all of his clothes and pants, but he still keeps his brief on. “It’s part of the plan, Tina.”  
Newt uses his wandless magic with a spell to give a security to their session and mute all the sounds from the outside, so they can only hear their own sounds.  
Newt presses her on the hays she feels his length through her skirt. Her moan silences by his kisses. He grinds into her as he slips through her camisole and reaches her breasts. Newt is so slow in his ministration. He softly caresses her breasts. Tina finds pleasure under his caresses, his thumb-caressing on both of her nipples sends tingle to her spine. But his grinds distracts her as the time went by. Newt is so slow and yet he never stops.  
Tina can’t handle it anymore and she reaches for her skirt button. She wants to feel his grinds even more. Newt chuckles. “We have someone who’s impatient here. But unfortunately it’s not the time yet, darling.” Newt stops her hands from unbuttoning her skirt.  
“But Newt…” Tina whimpers as Newt grinds into her for the last time.  
“You are mine tonight, love. Let me keep that for later. I want to savor all of you completely.”  
Tina weakens by that statement and she can only surrender. The tough and stubborn Tina melts away under Newt’s touch.  
Newt takes off her camisole. Newt is aroused by her upper body, her beautiful neck, slender shoulder, small bosom, and perked up pinkish nipples. His length hardens. He wants to savor her slowly but steady, so he doesn’t pay much attention to his aroused dick.  
“So it will be your main course, then?” Tina asks.  
“Exactly.” Newt kisses her plump velvet lips and slips his tongue. Tina lets out a sensual moans as he plays with her tongue. He runs his fingers through her neck, down to her shoulder, down to her breasts. He stops there for awhile and caresses her sideboobs. He knows her breasts are her weaknesses. He spreads caresses all over her breasts softly. Tina leans forward, a sign for Newt to keep going.  
Newt kisses her earlobe and her neck back and forth so softly, all the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear and starts to gently squeeze her breasts. Tina can only moan and whimper.  
Newt continues his kisses down to her shoulder, then to her cleavage, and make a stop at her nipples. One hand plays with her one nipple, One lips play kisses with the other nipple.  
“Nnnghhh… Newt…” Tina whimpers. “Please…”  
“Tina, darling. Remember you’re mine to savor tonight.” Newt sensually licks her other nipple. Tina squeezes her thigh. “So let me taste all of you, slowly but sure.”  
His hand trails down to her stomach and stops at her pubic and his thumbs presses into it so lightly.  
Tina moans, pretty loud. Newt chuckles.  
“Sorry, I’m just teasing you. That one will be the tastiest, babe.”  
Newt kisses her left nipple and Tina moans. “Newt! You’ve kissed that.” Newt laughs at her impatient.  
“I just licked that, love. I haven’t gotten to flavored it.”  
What’s so frustrating about Newt is he’s so patient and he wants to have all of her until she’s spent. Tina has never felt pleasure this much. So as much as she’s impatient, she’s happy that he gives her maximum pleasure. 

When his lips leave her nipples with wet residues, they feel wet and cold.  
“You’re so delicious, love.” Newt takes her full on the lips.  
“Now…” He whispers into her ear. His left hand starts to unbutton her skirt buttons. “It’s time for the teaser of the main course.”  
Newt licks her ear and gives wet kisses to her neck down to her shoulder.  
He turns her around, presses her lightly onto the hays. The hays tickle her nipples but they give her even more pleasure.  
His left hand trails down from her shoulder to her arm while his right hand so slowly open the zipper of her skirt. He makes sure the opening sound of the zipper is so audible to her ears. Her hitch when the opening stops is the sign. Tina is dead silent, anticipating. Newt is quick when removing her skirt. It gives a gentle thud sound when the skirt reaches the floor. The skirt reveals her lacy see through underwear.  
Newt traces her back with both of his hands slowly and gentle, he kisses her shoulder tenderly. Tina takes a deep breath and exhale slowly as Newt caresses her bums. Tina presses herself onto the hays because of the pleasure Newt gives. Newt teases her with a gentle rub of her outer lips through the fabric. Damp.  
“Hmm… Wet.” Newt whispers into her ear and licks her earlobe. Tina whimpers.  
Newt gives her clit a slight gentle press. Tina gasps, loud. Her gasp sounds so sensual to him. Newt stops for awhile; examining her. Merlin, he wants to taste her, from head to toe. He’s so greedy tonight.  
Tina doesn’t feel his movement, she worries. “Newt?”  
“Sorry, love. I got distracted by your beautiful body.” Newt chuckles naughtily. “I want you from head to toe. Next time I’ll allow you to have all of me.”  
Newt caresses her hips and so slyly slips his hand through her underwear and presses her pubic and for a second. Tina moans.  
“Your moans so far are so hot darling. The music to my ears.”  
“Newt….” Tina moans and sighs. “So good.”  
“You’ve been so good to me, darling. So let’s enjoy the main course together.”  
Newt removes her lacy see-through underwear. Tina’s already so wet, she feels her sticky wetness when her clit breaks contact with the fabric. She gives a sensual sigh.  
Newt hands traces up from her inner thighs to her labia. Newt feels her slickness all over his fingers and he’s so aroused because of it. Tina gasps at the sudden contact to her sensitive bud.  
“Oh baby.” Newt lets out a sensual growl to her ear that sends tingle all over her. He rubs his thumb on her clit and she mewls. He keeps rubbing gently and she presses her thighs together. She instinctively thrust herself to his fingers and her skins rub with the hays which gives odd pleasure to her.  
“Love, you’re so hungry, aren’t you?”  
He lays her down on the hays on the floor. Newt put some hays under her bottom to support herself. He looks at her through his hooded eyes, full of lusts, like he’s so ready to devour her. His stare sends tingle all over her body and she releases even more fluids.  
“Let me have a taste first, love.”  
Newt kisses her full on the lips with wet kisses, seductively licking her lips. He turns her face gently to the side, then licks the back of her ear, then bites her ear so gently. Tina moans. Newt chuckles, “Hmph. You’re so ready for me to have you, aren’t you?”  
Tina gives no answer, she just simply drowns in the pleasure he gives her. Newt continues to lick, to her neck, then to her shoulder, to her plump nipples. He continues down to her stomach as his thumb caresses her wet nipples. Then he arrives at his destination and Tina is so ready. He spreads her thighs. Newt catches her looking at him with her lustful eyes. Newt gives a sigh into her labia. Tina lays her head on the hays and takes a deep breath.  
“Merlin’s beard Tina. You’re so beautiful.” Newt pecks her outer lips. Her thighs tremble with exhilaration. Her hands grab the hays. Newt steadies her body with holding her hips. “Relax, love. This is supposed to be a beautiful moment, not a tense moment.”  
He pecks hers again, this time she’s not so surprised by it but still gasps as a reaction to the extreme pleasure. Newt softly caresses her inner thighs. It sends tingle to her body and calms her at the same time. Newt can smell her pungent smell but he loves it. He caresses her slicky fold and Tina moans, hard. He twirls his thumb around, gently. Since both of them can only hear their own sounds, they can hear her audible slickless.  
Newt climbs up to her while still rubbing his thumb into her folds and whispers into her ear, “Can you hear that love? You’re so wet.”  
Tina mewls, “New...Newt!”  
Newt waits no more and licks her wet slick clit. “Hmmmmm….” He makes it sound like he just tastes a good meal.  
Tina moans and cries out his name. “Neewttt. Nngghhh.”  
Newt’s tongue slips past through her folds. Her body arches and she squeezes her thighs. Newt is still very aroused, and still wants to be inside her. Ooh he’s so greedy tonight. So he savors her for the last time; he sucks her clit like sucking a lollipop. Tina lets out a loud moan and then a growl. His tongue licks her juices.  
He keeps sucking and licking. He can’t get enough of her, he’s addicted of her taste and being aroused.  
“Mmm babe, you’re so tasty.” He mumbles through his ministration.  
“Newt…. Newt….” Tina mewls.  
“Does it feel good?” Newt slows down and pecks her clit for the last time.  
“Aaahh.” Tina gasps. “Yeah, it’s so good Newt. So good.”

“I want to mark this moment, Tina. Today is such a special day.”  
Newt crawls up and plants kisses on her neck, then gives gentle breezy sweep to her shoulder. He first gives her warm kisses, and it gets hotter as he starts to sucks her shoulder and gentle kisses in between. Tina really enjoys this gentle and passionate moment between them. After a while the spot develops a reddish slight bruise. Tina doesn’t mind, it was a sign of a special time between them.


End file.
